wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Power Leveling - Human
If you are a Human, and are unsure how to start, you should read this guide. The humans are the most populous and the youngest race in Azeroth. The humans have become the de facto leaders of the Alliance, with their youthful ambitions and resilience. Recent discoveries have shown that humans are descended from the barbaric vrykul, half-giant warriors who live in Northrend. Early humans were primarily a scattered and tribal people for several millennia, until the rising strength of the troll empire forced their strategic unification. Thus the nation of Arathor was formed, along with its capital, the city-state of Strom. Capital City:The human seat of power is in the rebuilt city of Stormwind City. Classes: Death Knight, Hunter, Mage, Paladin, Priest, Rogue, Warlock, Warrior, Monk. Starting Zone: Humans begin questing in Elwynn Forest. Racial Traits: * - Spirit increased by 3%. * - Reputation gains increased by 10%. * - Removes all movement impairing effects and all effects which cause loss of control of your character. This effect shares a cooldown with other similar effects. * - Expertise with Swords and Two-Handed Swords increased by 3. * - Expertise with Maces and Two-Handed Maces increased by 3. This guide will be written in real time, and will be kept up to date. To make this fully comprehensive, i will be writing it from the perspective of an actual human alt as i go through the game. However i will apply all of the factual date. Thus this will not be my opinion, but a factual personolized guide to give you the maximum and efficient experience. Please note that this is for Human players only. I will be writing a guide for each race. The Toon that will serve as the base medium of this guide will be a female hunter named RilleyX. If you want to track or confirm her, she is on Silvermoon EU. Getting Started Levels 5–10: Elwynn Forest The first thing you should consider, is heading for Goldshire. Which is, yes, exactly what you are going to do! Now here's the array of steps: Getting the Quests 1. Accept the Quest "The Fargodeep Mine" from Marshal Dughan. 2. Go into the inn and accept the "Kobold Candles" quest from William Pestle (remember to set your hearthstone to Goldshire). 3. Go outside and get the quest "Gold Dust Exchange" from Remy "Two Times". 4. Go southwest until you reach the Stonefield Farm. 5. Get "The Lost Necklace" from "Auntie" Bernice Stonefield. 6. DON'T take the "Princess Must Die!" quest from Ma Stonefield! Doing the Quests: 7. Go to Billy Maclure, he is at the Barn at the Maclure Vineyards. He continues the "The Lost Necklace" quest. He asks you to bring 4 chunks of boar meat to "Auntie" Bernice Stonefield. But first there is one more thing to do. 8. Go to the small house in the southeast end of the Maclure Vineyards and get the quest "Young Lovers" from Maybell Maclure. 9. Go to the Stonefield farm again. First, speak with Tommy Joe Stonefield to continue the quest "Young Lovers". 10. Speak with "Auntie" Bernice Stonefield to continue "The Lost Necklace" quest line. 11. Then speak with Gramma Stonefield inside the little house behind to continue "Young Lovers." 12. Give Billy Maclure the Boar meat pie to get the "Goldtooth" quest. 13. Go to the Fargodeep mine, enter the opening at the far left end, remember to kill every kobold in your way since they give large Candles and Gold dust for your quests. 1. Continue into the mine until you see the Kobold named Goldtooth. Kill him and take Bernice's Necklace. 15. Go out of the mine again. 16. Now enter the mine at the far right entrance. 17. Continue fighting your way in until you get the message that "The Fargodeep Mine" is completed, now go outside again. 18. If you still need any Gold dust or Large Candles, kill Kobolds till you have them all. Completing the First Array: 19. Go to "Auntie" Bernice Stonefield with the necklace to complete the quest chain. 20. Now go back to Goldshire and turn " " (Do NOT take the follow-up!) and "Gold Dust Exchange" in. 21. Sell any unnecessary items and get your stuff repaired by the smithy. 22. Go into the inn to turn in the "Kobold Candles" and "Note to William" quests to William Pestle. 23. Take the "Shipment to Stormwind" quest but don't take the "Collecting Kelp" quest. The Second Part: 24. Take the "A Fishy Peril" quest from Remy "Two Times" and turn it in to Marshal Dughan; take the follow up. 25. Now go east until you get to a bridge where Guard Thomas is. 26. Accept "The Lost Guards" and "Protect the Frontier". 27. Go north on the left side of the river, killing any mobs in your path. 28. Go a little left and investigate the half-eaten remains. 29. Go back to the bridge, go left and up to the Eastvale Logging Camp. 30. Turn around and take the "Red Linen Goods" quest from Sara Timberlain. 31. Go a bit north and get the "A Bundle Of Trouble" quest from Supervisor Raelen. 32. Go east towards the Center-Upper part of the Murloc camp. Kill any mobs in your path, and also, if you see any, take any bundles of wood. 33. Look for the remains of Rolf for "The Lost Guards" quest. When you see them just right-click on them. 34. Now kill the rest of the Young Forest Bears and Prowlers you need to complete "Protect The Frontier" and find the rest of the bundles of wood you need. 35. Turn in "A Bundle Of Trouble" to Supervisor Raelen. 36. Go to the bridge and turn in "The Lost Guards" and "Protect The Frontier" to Guard Thomas. 37. Get the "Bounty On Murlocs" and "Deliver Thomas' Report" quests. 38. Now head south the river to kill Murlocs for "Bounty On Murlocs". When you are done, head a little east to the Brackwell Pumpkin Patch and kill Defias Bandits until you have the needed amount of Red Linen Bandanas. 39. Go to Guard Thomas and turn in "Bounty On Murlocs". 40. Use your HS to go back to Goldshire to turn in "Deliver Thomas' Report" to Marshal Dughan. Be sure to get "Cloth and Leather Armor". 41. Now take the long trip back to Eastvale Logging Camp to turn in "Cloth And Leather Armor" and "Red Linen Goods" to Sara Timberlain. Finishing off: 42. Follow the road to the far west, all the way to forest's end (it's a sub zone). 43. Here are some Gnoll-related quests, don't take them if you are already level 10. If not...well, you were going to grind here anyway, so take them. 44. If you have time, find a group for doing "Wanted: Hogger" Quest. He's a level 11 Elite in the middle of the Gnoll area so it is advisable to bring a tank, a DPS and a healer, at least. 45. If you are level 10 and a class that has a class quest at level 10 you should do your class quest. Levels 10–14: Westfall This area is the second Quest Hub of the "Human" Quest line. If you have been following the Story of the Quests coming from Elwynn you will know what i mean. Note: If you have not yet gotten the flight path in Redridge Mountains (Lakeshire), do it '''now'!'' Please Note that i will update this section as i progress through. (real time). Bloodmyst Isle, if you wish to travel there, is also very rich in quests and can easily take you up to 19 or 20 if you do everything there. Levels 14–17: Redridge Mountains This section has yet to be written. Levels 17–22: The Return to Westfall This section has yet to be fully written. At this stage you should finish the Van Cleef quest chain and run the Deadmines dungeon at least once. You can do this at an earlier level, but if you plan to do it without help from a higher leveled character, this is the best level range to do it. Levels 22–30: Duskwood Duskwood is a constant run back and forth between Darkshire and Sven's Camp to the west. Make sure to start off in the northwest corner at Sven's camp. After grabbing all the quests there, make the long trip down the road to Darkshire, picking up all the quests you can. Doing the quests in Duskwood can be challenging and can become very drawn out; So it's a good idea to bring a higher level friend, somewhere between the levels of 30 and 40 to help you out. Also, don't forget about the instances: They are a great way to get XP and to take a break from the Duskwood quests. Levels 30 to 33: Hillsbrad Foothills and Arathi Highlands This zone has level 30-40 quests for alliance and level 20-40 for horde, which means that this place should have has less gankers on average than Stranglethorn Vale. Do the quests surrounding Southshore, the Twilight Hammer related quests up to the Quest:Hints of a New Plague? chain and Quest:Worth Its Weight in Gold. Killing the courier requires you to kill 5 level 36 mobs, so try to find a group for that encounter. Levels 33–34: Desolace Once you get to Desolace, walk to the northern part of Nijel's Point. Once there, get the "Centaur's Ear" quest. Also, you can only effectively pick one quest out of "Strange Alliance" or "Brutal Politics". Whichever one you pick, it will involve going to a centaur camp in either the southeast or southwest and killing enough of them to get to Friendly with the other tribe. Note that by the time you befriend one tribe, you will definitely be Hostile with the other one. Once you've befriended a tribe, repeatedly take the quests from the tribe leader. Don't waste too much time here - the rep gained with either centaur tribe isn't worth the rewards. Levels 34–39: Dustwallow Marsh Dustwallow has an enormous amount of quests available (compared to zones of similar level bracket). Go to Theramore and start with the quests there. Go along the path starting from Theramore and take the quests along the way, up to Tabetha's farm. Take the quests there, too. Finally, reach Mudsprocket and complete the quests there, as well. Mudsprocket has a flight point, which you could use for quick transport between there and Theramore. Levels 39–42: Badlands One of the three reasons this area is mentioned is because of the Elementals. They give great XP and are an awesome source of gold if you choose to use the auction house to sell the Stones and Elemental Earth. One of the camps is quite close to the Horde town, so Alliance must always be watchful. The second great source of XP and gold are the whelps located on the eastern side of the map. They have low health, have great vendor trash and generally are fun to grind on. If you choose to kill these, watch out for the middle section of the ravine, as it is infested with Elite Dragonkin. Last, but not least, are the ogres. As you might expect they drop cloth, good amounts of silver, the occasional green, and, if you're lucky, an epic BoE. I have had the luck to have not one, but THREE epics drop from these guys. Levels 40–50: Tanaris An alternative to doing Badlands until 42 is to relocate to Tanaris. If you planned to grind, now is the time to do it. There are a plethora of kill quests here to nicely interlock with your grinding. Once you hit 43–44, you can start running Zul'Farrak. I highly suggest running it as much as you can until you hit 48. Lost Rigger Cove In Gadgetzan pick up the quest * Quest:WANTED: Andre Firebeard. Travel to Steamwheedle Port and pick up these quests * Quest:Pirate Hats Ahoy! * Quest:Southsea Shakedown Travel south to the Lost Rigger Cove and begin to kill pirates. If you are lucky you will loot Ship Schedule which starts: * Quest:Ship Schedules. When all the quests are done, run back to Steamwheedle Port and turn them in. I soloed the quests as a level 45 Shadow Priest. All of them were easy except Quest:WANTED: Andre Firebeard (which includes a pull of three mobs), which was hard but doable. Levels 45–50 Feralas First run Travel to Feathermoon Stronghold and get the quest * Quest:The Ruins of Solarsal Travel south and find the Ruins of Solarsal. There is a dark building, which is the goal of the quest. Turn in and get the follow-up * Quest:Return to Feathermoon Stronghold Travel back to Feathermoon Stronghold, turn in and get the quest * Speak with Latronicus Moonspear and get the follow-up * Go south and kill some Nagas until you have got the required 10 Hatecrest Naga Scale. Return to the stronghold and get (bring a friend for this one) * Quest:Against Lord Shalzaru Travel south to the island below the island with Feathermoon Stronghold, and fight you way into the cave on the northern coast. You will find Lord Shalzaru deep inside the cave. Kill and loot him and return to Feathermoon Stronghold. Get the followup * Quest:Delivering the Relic and turn it in. Second run In Feathermoon Stronghold get the quest * Quest:The Missing Courier and speak with the right people to continue in the quest line; that includes * Quest:The Missing Courier (2) Travel with the ship from Feathermoon Stronghold to the Forgotten Coast and speak with Zorbin Fandazzle From him get the quests * Quest:Zapped Giants * Quest:Fuel for the Zapping Travel south along the coast and kill all the Sea Sprays, Sea Elementals and the giants you see. At some point you will find a Wrecked Row Boat, at which you can turn in Quest:The Missing Courier (2) and get the followup Quest:The Knife Revealed. At this point you should have collected about half of the required Water Elemental Cores and Miniaturization Residue, so turn around and go back to Zorbin Fandazzle while you farm the remaining items. Turn in * Quest:Zapped Giants * Quest:Fuel for the Zapping and travel to Feathermoon Stronghold. In Feathermoon Stronghold turn in Quest:The Knife Revealed and the followup Quest:Psychometric Reading. Travel to the Lower Wilds and find the Large Leather Backpacks, where Quest:The Woodpaw Gnolls can be turned in. Continue the quest line by freeing Rascal from the Zukk'ash Pod and returning to Feathermoon Stronghold. * Quest:A Hero's Welcome Levels 42–47: Booty Bay and Southern Stranglethorn This section has yet to be fully written. Wild Shore Pick up these quests in Booty Bay: * Quest:Keep An Eye Out * Quest:Up to Snuff * Quest:The Bloodsail Buccaneers (4) (is part of a quest line) Go to the Wild Shore and kill some Bloodsail Buccaneers. Levels 47–53: Searing Gorge This section has yet to be written. Levels 53–57: Felwood, Un'goro and Blasted Lands This section has yet to be fully written. At level 55, it's highly recommended you go to HFP, and find a high level friend to kill mobs for you. At 1200 XP/kill, the leveling rate from 55–58 is exceptionally fast. All HFP quests are 58+. You can also enter HFC at level 55, and start on your collection of Outlands gear. Levels 57–58½: Silithus This section has yet to be written. Levels 58–63: Hellfire Peninsula This section has yet to be written. Levels 61–64: Zangarmarsh This is one of the two possible areas you can venture to after leaving HFP, the other being Terokkar. It is highly recommended to finish every single quest in this area if you can, as they give Cenarion Expedition rep, which is a big factor when buying endgame flasks. Zangarmarsh has an abundance of quests, ranging from simple kill and loot quests to more intricate ones in which you are asked to locate missing friends or family members. This area, paired with Terokkar, should last you till the mid 60s if you instance and such. Now, off to Nagrand! Levels 63–65: Terokkar Forest I actually came to Terokkar at 62 and had no problems landing spells as a Mage in the beginning areas. First and foremost, you're going to want to go explore the neutral city in the north-western part of the map named Shattrath, which is the main city in Outland. Inside its majestic walls are portals to the Horde and Alliance cities based back in Azeroth. The easiest way to level up to 65 and beyond is to do quest after quest after quest. You will begin questing in the northern and eastern parts of the map. Once you've progressed in the quest lines and gained a level or two, the quests get harder and move to the southern areas of the map. This is also where the instances "Mana Tombs" and "The Crypts" are located, as well as "The Shadow Labyrinth" and "Sethekk Halls." You don't need to worry about the instances at this level (Sethekk can be done starting at around level 67 if you have a competent group). If you have an ample amount of rested experience, it is suggested to grind in an instance until you return to normal experience. If not, then continue questing. There is also a Horde and Alliance encampment and a neutral caravan sporting quests just waiting to be completed. This is very brief and has a lot of gray areas, but for the most part, the easiest way to level in any zone is by questing. Levels 65–68: Nagrand Two words can accurately describe this wonderful area: GOLD MINE. It's just so full of quests! Not in the mood for questing? Killing ogres yielding Mag'thar or Kurenai reputation. Clefthoofs drop great food and can be skinned for leather. Not in the mood for leveling at all and don't feel like doing battlegrounds? Look no further, as there is a world PvP objective in the middle in the map known as Haala. Coming back to the leveling aspect. This zone can usually last players into 67 or even 68 if they cleaned out all of Zangarmarsh and Terokkar. The abundance of quests in this area is simply mind boggling, and most yield pretty good rewards in the form of blue items. Most of the quests are chains, so you may think you're done, but then you get pleasantly surprised when you get the last part with a pretty blue item as the reward. Once you completely finish Nagrand, it's off to Blade's Edge. Levels 66–68: Blade's Edge Mountains This section has yet to be written. Levels 68–70: Netherstorm Most players will leave this area until they have reached level 70, as the quests will give gold instead of XP. At 70, doing all the quests in Netherstorm should get you close to, if not over, 2000 gold, some decent blue rewards, a ton of Sha'tar rep (which is needed for the purchase of flasks later on in endgame raiding) and, of course, Consortium rep. This area also contains 3 five-man instances: "The Arcatraz," "The Mechanar," and "The Botanica," which are only accessible through flying mounts or flying form for druids. There is also a 25-man raid instance named "The Eye," which only seasoned raiders with much experience together should attempt. ---- So, there is not much at the moment, and this "collection" will be mainly for printing purposes. (Corrections may be made in either the level information or the zone order) See also *Horde power leveling *Notable Alliance areas and quests External links Category:Alliance Category:Guides Category:Leveling